tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ismene
This character belongs to VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy. Ismene ''(Ancient Greek:' Ισμήνη, '''Latin: Rudis Ismenes, meaning knowledge), more commonly known as' Ismene Petrova or Ismene Romanova', was a recurring character in ''The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Ismene is the daughter of Eirene and Demetrius, the younger sister of Dionysius, the older sister of Amara, and the mother or Zilyna, Aegeus, and Aeschylus. She was a hand maiden for Qetsiyah's older sister, Dimitria. She is the progenitor of a line of doppelgängers that have become known as the Petrova doppelgängers, which spawned four known doppelgängers: the first, Polissena; the second, Adyelya Petrova; the third, Louise-Marguerite Harman; and the fourth, Lilyana Gilbert. Ismene was one of the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova Family and the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgängers, the other being her younger sister, Amara. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships |-|Family = Amara Main Article: Ismene and Amara Ismene was Amara's older sister by a few years. She supported Amara when Amara told her about her and Silas being together. She was also the first one Amara told when she found out she was pregnant with Vida, her and Silas' daughter. Nothing ever broke the bond that Amara and Ismene shared, even when she was presumed to be killed by Qetsiyah after becoming immortal. Ismene was, for a short time, reunited with her sister in 2011 after she was revealed to be the anchor to the Other Side and wasn't stone anymore. She tried to spend time with her sister but because she was the anchor, she had become but a shell of her former self. Still, Ismene cherished the time she had with Amara before Amara killed herself. Because of what happened to Amara while she was the anchor, Ismene has a very deep hatred for Qetsiyah. Silas Main Article: Ismene and Silas Vida Main Article: Ismene and Vida Vida is Ismene's niece through her younger sister Amara. For over two thousand years, Ismene watched over her niece, though Vida didn't know this fact. Ismene saw Vida and Amara's family grow. Vida officially met her aunt in 2011, when she also officially met her mother. Ismene told Vida that she has watched out for her over the last two thousand years. Vida then wondered why Ismene never showed herself. She said it was because if she showed herself then she risked losing her life and Vida could lose her's because she (Vida) is an immortal witch and the traveler's would want her dead just as they want Ismene dead. Keziah Main Article: Ismene and Keziah Cami O'Connell Main Article: Ismene and Camille Rose O'Connell Main Article: Ismene and Rose Rose O'Connell is the daughter of Camille O'Connell and a descendant of Ismene through Zilyna. When Ismene met Rose's mom Camille, Rose was only a year old. Ismene was named Rose's grandmother when Rose was three. So Rose was put in Ismene's custody when Cami died. Rose and Ismene had a mother/daughter relationship since Ismene raised Rose for 15 years, since Rose was 3 to 4 years old. Rose loves Ismene as a mom, just as Ismene loves Rose like a daughter. Since Rose sees Ismene as her mother, she sees Zilyna as her older sister even though she is her ancestor. Sean O'Connell-Mikaelson Main Article: Ismene and Sean Estelle O'Connell Main Article: Ismene and Estelle |-|Friends = Dimitria Main Article: Ismene and Dimitria Ismene was Dimitria's handmaiden. Though unlike Qetsiyah and Amara, Dimitria and Ismene were actually friends and got along pretty well. Dimitria and Ismene were best friends before Ismene had to run from Qetsiyah and Dimitria was killed along side Qetsiyah even though she didn't have anything to do with the Immortality Elixir. They were reunited when Qetsiyah and Dimitria came back to the living in 2011. Dimitria, after being brought back, sided with Ismene and Silas against her younger sister. |-|Enemies = Qetsiyah Main Article: Ismene and Qetsiyah |-| Other Relationships = * Ismene and Polissena (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgängers/Allies/Friends) * Ismene and Adyelya (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgängers/Enemies) * Ismene and Vasilka (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgänger/Former Allies/Friends) * Ismene and Lilyana (Maternal Ancestor/Doppelgängers/Former Allies/Friends) * Ismene and Rebekah (Allies/Friends) * Ismene and Klaus (Allies/Acquaintances) * Ismene and Elijah (Allies/Acquaintances) * Ismene and Kol (Allies/Acquaintances) * Ismene and Freya (Allies/Friends) Known Doppelgängers * Aelia (1st Doppelgänger, 100 AD Doppelgänger) * Balbina (2nd Doppelgänger, 300 AD Doppelgänger) * Mercia (3rd Doppelgänger, 500 AD Doppelgänger) * Hesychia (4th Doppelgänger, 700 AD Doppelgänger) * Polissena Petrova (5th Doppelgänger, 900 AD Doppelgänger) * Luanda Petrova (6th Doppelgänger, 1100s Doppelgänger) * Adyelya Petrova (7th Doppelgänger, 1400s Doppelgänger) * Josephine Harman (8th Doppelgänger, 1600s Doppelgänger) * Louise-Marguerite Harman (9th Doppelgänger, 1800s Doppelgänger) * Lilyana Gilbert (10th Doppelgänger, 1900s Doppelgänger) Name * Ismene is a girl's name of Greek origin meaning "knowledgeable". Trivia Category:VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:The Originals OC Category:The Originals Category:O'Connell Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger Bloodline Category:Immortal Category:Doppelgangers Category:Emma Roberts FC Category:TVD VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy